Las curiosas formas de la vida
by PukitChan
Summary: Cuando en Hogwarts se descubrió aquel secreto, Scorpius se reunió con una persona que nunca antes había mirado... / Este fic participa en el Reto "Slash/Femslash" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".


**¿Harry Potter? No, no es mío. Triste, pero cierto. Mientras lo consigo o algo, yo seguiré publicando fics.**

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Slash/Femslash" __del foro __"First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

**Las curiosas formas de la vida**

Por:

PukitChan

Enfadado, Scorpius empujó la puerta de su dormitorio mientras sus dedos viajaban, con impaciencia, hacia la corbata pulcramente colocada en su cuello. En su boca, el amargo gusto de una victoria mal ganada, aún podía percibirse con facilidad. En el extremo contrario de la habitación, Keith Davis había detenido la lectura de su libro para observar, impresionado, la manera en la que Scorpius pateaba el extremo izquierdo de su baúl. No era común presenciar arranques emocionales de ese tipo, mucho menos en alguien como Scorpius. Keith no tardó demasiado en deducir sus razones: seguramente había sido obra de alguno de los Potter.

―¿Cuál de los Potter fue esta vez? ―preguntó cautelosamente, decidiendo que era mejor enfrentar a Scorpius antes de que destruyera la habitación. Era muy cómoda tal cual estaba, muchas gracias.

―Ninguno ―pronunció, y en su voz se percibió la frialdad que impregnaba cada una de sus palabras―. James Potter estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero, para su desgracia, unos idiotas de séptimo se adelantaron a sus planes. Al parecer, algunos encuentran divertido comportarse como si tuvieran once años.

―¿Por qué no le quitaste puntos a sus casas? Eres prefecto, después de todo.

A Keith nunca le había gustado suponer emociones, ya que las creía inciertas, pero inclusive él pudo darse cuanta de que Scorpius se sentía culpable. El muchacho había desviado su mirada hacia el extremo más alejado de la habitación mientras sus movimientos inquietos desaparecían por completo.

―Albus llegó en ese momento y los enfrentó. Por supuesto, se llevó la peor parte. El cobarde de su hermano se había largado porque, algunos aún _dicen_ respetarlo. ¡Por favor! ¡Nadie en Hogwarts nos respeta! ¡Y jamás lo harán de ahora en adelante! ¡Todo por culpa de ellos…!

Cuando pronunció la última oración, Keith, sin saber cómo, simplemente supo que Scorpius ya no hablaba de ninguno de los hermanos Potter. Su resentimiento, tal y como creía que en realidad era desde el inicio, estaba dirigido hacia sus padres.

―¿Por qué lo hicieron? ―preguntó un cansado Scorpius, antes de sentarse en su cama mientras hundía el rostro entre sus manos.

Keith, al igual que la mayoría de las personas, no supo qué decir para poder consolarlo.

.

* * *

.

Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter se habían proclamado pareja desde el inicio de ese año; sin embargo, nadie podía decir con claridad cuánto tiempo tenía su relación en realidad. En medio de palabras graves, casualidades, preocupaciones y un accidente en el Ministerio de Magia, durante el cual todos creyeron que se enfrascarían en una pelea para revivir los días de gloria, su relación había sido descubierta. Y aunque ninguno de los dos hizo comentarios al respecto, eso no impidió que publicaciones como _El Profeta_ y _El Quisquilloso_ derramaran ríos de tinta dedicados a ellos. Todos hacían suposiciones sobre cómo había pasado, iniciando con historias románticas y destinadas, hasta llegar a conspiraciones y ansias de poder; el que no hablaran parecía considerarse como un incentivo más para acrecentar los rumores que, un día, se volvieron ridículos, cuando a alguien se le ocurrió decir que los había visto tomados de la mano en un negocio escondido y aburrido del Callejón Diagon.

Ellos nunca esperaron que se descubriera de esa manera. En realidad, querían que pasaran algunos años más –específicamente cuando sus hijos salieran de Hogwarts– antes de tener que explicar cómo un día, sin que ninguno lo planeara, sus caminos se habían encontrado en el Ministerio, en un momento difícil para ambos, pero perfecto para sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, y como solía ocurrir ante los planes cuidadosamente elaborados, Merlín parecía verlos y reírse de ellos, creando situaciones contradictorias para que quedaran completamente destruidos.

Fue así como Draco y Harry fueron mostrados públicamente, sin poder hacer nada más que mandar una carta porque sus hijos, estando en Hogwarts e ignorantes de la situación que había ocurrido, despertarían una mañana con la sorpresa de que, en _El Profeta_, sus padres ocupaban dos páginas enteras del diario más leído del colegio.

.

* * *

.

―Maldita sea, Albus… ¡Te dije que no te metieras en eso! ¡Esos chicos querían molestar a Malfoy, no a ti!

Albus frunció el ceño mientras sentía unas gotas de sangre deslizarse desde su nariz hasta la corbata amarilla y negra de Hufflepuff. Su cabeza le dolía horriblemente y la voz necia de James no hacía más que agravarlo. Su mano, sosteniendo el pañuelo que la enfermera le había dado mientras encontraba una poción que detuviera la hemorragia, tembló. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, aunque no debería de sorprenderle: a veces, cuando una situación alteraba el esquema de su vida, James reaccionaba de la forma más infantil posible. Por otro lado, no podía culparlo. No todos los días uno descubría que su padre era homosexual y que estaba relacionado, nada más y nada menos, con su enemigo de la infancia.

―Scorpius no tiene la culpa de nada, James ―musitó y alejó el pañuelo de su nariz. Ahora era de un profundo color rojo―. Él está padeciendo las consecuencias, al igual que nosotros.

―¡No es lo mismo!

―¡Claro que lo es! ―gritó irritado Albus, como pocas veces alguien lograba verlo―. ¡¿Acaso crees que el señor Malfoy hizo esto a propósito para que su hijo fuera molestado por un par de idiotas que no comprenden nada?! ¡¿Acaso crees que papá quería que Lily, tú o yo fuéramos objetos de burlas por unos estúpidos chismes?!

James, enfadado, quiso contradecir las palabras de su hermano, pero no encontró la forma de hacerlo. Por fortuna, la enfermera regresó justo a tiempo y, tras dedicarle una mirada escéptica a uno de los alumnos más impulsivos de Hogwarts, se acercó a Albus para revisar la herida de su nariz y darle a beber la pócima. El efecto fue inmediato: la sangre dejó de gotear, pero la hinchazón en su nariz no desapareció, lo que motivó a la mujer a obligarle a permanecer unas horas más ahí hasta que su cara regresara a la normalidad.

Albus se apresuró en aceptar la petición. James lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que ésa era la manera en la que el Hufflepuff lo estaba corriendo de la enfermería. A regañadientes, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

―Malfoy ni siquiera es tu amigo, Albus ―murmuró antes de irse. El chico mordió su labio inferior y sus manos se ciñeron a la sábana blanca.

―Eso no importa. No es justo para nadie.

Y aunque James lo sabía, no quería aceptarlo, porque lo único que quería hacer era condenar a alguien por todos los ridículos problemas que habían surgido. Culpar a Scorpius Malfoy fue tan fácil como pensar que las tonterías de Albus eran causadas por ser miembro de la casa de Hufflepuff. Por eso, cuando salió de la enfermería con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos, su enfado fue remplazado por la ira cuando vio a Lily de pie en el pasillo, platicando con Malfoy.

Scorpius asentía en silencio mientras Lily colocaba una mano en su hombro, regalándole una sonrisa dulce. James jamás le había puesto demasiada atención a ese chico rubio, callado y orgulloso, que había llegado a Hogwarts al mismo tiempo que su hermano.

―Ah, James ―pronunció Lily cuando lo descubrió caminando hacia ellos―. ¿Cómo está Albus? La profesora Williams me acaba de avisar…

―No tan bien como esta mañana, eso es obvio ―respondió secamente, sin mirar a Scorpius―. ¿Qué hace _él_ aquí?

―También es obvio, ¿no lo crees? Vine a ver a Albus, no a ti―dijo Scorpius, adelantándose a cualquier comentario que Lily pudiera hacer. James dirigió finalmente su mirada hacia el Slytherin y gruñó.

―Tienes suerte de que Albus sea demasiado Hufflepuff para su bien…

―¡James!

―Pero yo no soy como Albus ―continuó, ignorando a Lily y cerrando su puño, reprimiendo las ganas de romperle la cara al chico―. Y si vuelve a estar herido por tu culpa, te romperé la cara.

―No creo que Albus te haya dado la libertad de decir por él…

―¡James! ―gritó Lily, interponiéndose entre ambos. Ella le dirigió una mirada de reproche a ambos que ninguno se sintió capaz de tolerar durante demasiado tiempo―. ¡Basta! No es el momento para pelear entre nosotros… ¡Sobre situaciones que no nos corresponden! James, es cierto que también estoy enojada con Malfoy por lo que pasó con Al, ¡pero no podemos impedirle que venga a verlo!

Nadie dijo nada más porque su pequeña riña comenzó a llamar la atención. James, llevado por Lily, se alejó no sin antes lanzarle una mirada rabiosa al rubio, quien supo cómo ignorarla luego de tantas veces que la había recibido en las últimas semanas por parte de otros estudiantes. Trató de quitarse la desagradable sensación que su encuentro con James le había dejado y siguió hacia la enfermería. Scorpius fue recibido por una curiosa enfermera que, luego de dedicarle una mirada severa, permitió que se acercara a Albus. Cuando recorrió la cortina que cubría la cama del Hufflepuff, descubrió al muchacho acostado y rozando suavemente la pequeña cinta blanca que cubría su nariz.

―Lamento mucho lo de James ―murmuró Albus, sonrojado. Se rascó una vez más la nariz, y miró cómo Scorpius se encogía de hombros mientras recorría las cortinas, sentándose en la misma silla donde anteriormente había estado su hermano.

―¿Nos escuchaste?

―No lo suficiente. Creí que simplemente estaba confundiendo las voces.

Scorpius apretó sus labios. Albus y él no eran lo que se podría llamar _amigos._ Ambos, al inicio del quinto año, habían sido nombrados prefectos de sus respectivas casas. De ahí que, de vez en cuando, mantuvieran conversaciones casuales. Sin embargo, ahora estaban en _el mismo barco_ y por su culpa –por ser cobarde y dejar que Albus se enfrentara solo a esos imbéciles–, ahora estaba lastimado. La peor parte del asunto, y que incrementaba la culpa de Scorpius, era el hecho de que Albus ni siquiera parecía culparlo. Tal vez James tenía razón, después de todo. Tal vez Albus Potter era demasiado bueno.

―Lo siento. No quería salir huyendo y dejarte ahí, pero eso fue lo que hice. No esperaba que ellos…

―No tienes que disculparte. Ellos no tenían que empezar esa pelea en primer lugar y, además, James también te dejó solo.

―Pero, tu nariz…

―Fue un accidente, Scorpius ―rió Albus, negando con la cabeza―. Les dije que te dejaran en paz, discutimos un poco, pero al final, cuando se iban en medio de peleas entre ellos mismos, un hechizo se desvió y golpeó mi nariz. Ninguno me atacó ni nada que puedas imaginarte, aunque si fueron castigados por intentar aprovecharse de lo que está ocurriendo con nuestros padres.

―Yo…

―También es difícil para nosotros ―dijo Albus, casi como si pudiera leer a la perfección los pensamientos del rubio―. Nadie lo esperaba y entiendo que pueda serte complicado entender a James. En realidad es muy agradable, ¿sabes? Con todo y su hiperactividad y necedad, mi hermano te agradaría.

―No lo creo. Ninguno de los dos podríamos ofrecernos voluntariamente a ello, por ahora. Pero tú si me agradas.

Albus sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

―Si quieres hablar, puedo escucharte ―ofreció―. Sé que no soy tu amigo, pero, ahora con lo de nuestros padres…

―Albus ―interrumpió, colocando su mano en el hombro del Hufflepuff―. Sí somos amigos.

La mirada de Albus brilló.

.

* * *

.

Relacionarse con los Potter –algo que, en otros tiempos, a Scorpius nunca se le hubiera ocurrido lograr–, fue un cambio positivo en su vida. No eran cercanos, pero Scorpius sabía que siempre podía contar con ellos cuando la situación entre algunos de sus compañeros se volvía intolerable. Inclusive hablaba con James. Algunas veces, y aprovechando que Albus y él compartían clases, se reunían en la biblioteca para estudiar Herbología, materia en donde el Hufflepuff era increíblemente bueno.

Fue en uno de esos días, cuando las bromas se habían vuelto muy pesadas para Scorpius, que el muchacho decidió buscar a Albus. No lo había visto en el Gran Comedor ni con ninguno de sus primos o sus hermanos, así que no tardó en suponer que estaba pasando su tiempo en los invernaderos, lugar que el mismo Albus le había dicho, era uno de sus favoritos.

No tardó demasiado en llegar ahí. Sin embargo, no era _eso _lo que esperaba encontrar.

Albus, medio oculto entre las plantas, estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Tenía una expresión furiosa que parecía inadecuada en su rostro, pero que para Scorpius fue interesante. No se había percatado de su presencia y el Slytherin pronto descubrió la razón: enfrente de él, un muchacho de Ravenclaw lo miraba con una intensidad que no era normal. Al menos no para dos simples amigos.

―¿Por qué…?

―Ya te expliqué por qué ―respondió la voz fastidiada de Albus.

―¿Quién es?

―No necesitas saber eso porque…

―¡Necesito saberlo, Albus! ―gritó el Ravenclaw, logrando que Scorpius se diera cuenta de que, definitivamente, estaba presenciando algo que no le correspondía, pero que no podía dejar de ver―. Por esto… ―murmuró y tomó la barbilla de Albus, depositando un suave beso que Albus, pese a su resistencia inicial, terminó por corresponder.

Scorpius abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y tragó saliva mientras salía del lugar. Sin embargo, la imagen de Albus con los ojos cerrados, sonrojado y entregando sus labios, difícilmente logró desaparecer de su mente.

.

* * *

.

―Scorpius, ¿sucede algo?

El aludido levantó la mirada de su pergamino y, con sorpresa, descubrió a Albus de pie frente a él. Su rostro estaba tenso, como si recientemente hubiera tenido una pelea, lo que logró que Scorpius pensara en aquel Ravenclaw. No supo por qué, pero ese pensamiento lo irritó.

―No entiendo a qué te refieres ―murmuró, regresando su vista al pergamino―. ¿Te importa, Albus? Estoy estudiando.

―Claro ―dijo Albus, incapaz de evitar el tono dolido en su voz―. Hasta luego.

Sólo cuando Scorpius estuvo seguro de que Albus estaba lejos, volvió a levantar la mirada. No entendía por qué estaba actuando así con él.

.

* * *

.

―Esto ha llegado muy lejos, señores. Esta misma noche, escribiré sobre su comportamiento a sus padres. Iré por la enfermera ―murmuró el director antes de cerrar la puerta y salir de su oficina.

James cerró los ojos. Su labio ya no sangraba, pero la hinchazón en su boca hacía que la herida pareciera mucho más grande de lo que en realidad era. Scorpius, por su parte, con los nudillos lastimados y el ojo hinchado, tenía una apariencia ridícula que no le importaba en ese momento, porque su orgullo había resultado herido. Mucho más de lo que admitiría en voz alta.

―Te dije… ―James habló en voz baja y Scorpius lo miró de soslayo, esperando por sus palabras―. Te dije que si lastimabas una vez más a Albus…

―¿Qué? ―preguntó, sorprendido―. ¿Por eso me golpeaste? ¡Yo ni siquiera he hablado con Albus en semanas! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que lo he lastimado?!

―Creo que es exactamente eso a lo que se refiere el señor Potter, señor Malfoy.

Ambos muchachos giraron su rostro ante la voz. Se suponía que nadie, además de ellos, estaba ahí. No obstante, pronto descubrieron que era un retrato de donde provenía aquel comentario. Scorpius se puso de pie y caminó, observando con curiosidad al hombre de larga barba que lo miraba con algo parecido a la ternura. En el cuadro, el nombre que se leía era Albus Dumbledore.

―He escuchado mucho de ustedes en los últimos meses ―comentó Albus, dedicándole una fugaz mirada a ambos muchachos―. Sobre todo por lo que ocurrió con sus padres.

Scorpius se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. No podía creer que hasta un cuadro estaba a punto de burlarse de ellos. Dumbledore pareció comprender su preocupación, porque su mirada se suavizó y sonrió.

―No pretendo juzgar a Harry ni a Draco. En realidad, después de tantos años, me pareció una situación que tenía que ocurrir entre ellos dos.

―¿"Tenía que ocurrir"? ―preguntó James, interviniendo en la conversación por primera vez.

―Sí ―respondió un sonriente Dumbledore―. Algunas veces, existen sentimientos que no pueden evitarse, ¿verdad, Scorpius?

Al escuchar esa oración, James abrió los ojos, como si finalmente hubiera entendido algo que había evitado mirar desde hace mucho tiempo. Clavó su mirada en la nuca de Scorpius, quien se sintió terriblemente incómodo por ello, sabiendo que ahora James había descubierto su pequeño secreto: que tal vez, le gustaba un poco Albus.

―Era natural que ocurriera lo de sus padres porque… verán, durante la guerra, Harry hizo algo que Draco nunca perdonarle.

―¿Qué?

―Le salvó la vida.

―¡¿Qué?!

―Y ese tipo de cosas, saben, es algo que nunca se olvida.

«_No», _ pensó Scorpius, «_No se olvidan». _

.

* * *

.

Albus bajó el diario _El Profeta. _Había pasado tiempo y los rumores sobre sus padres parecían despertar cada vez menos interés. Inclusive en Hogwarts, las bromas estúpidas poco a poco estaban desapareciendo. Tal vez porque en el fondo, era solo eso.

―Albus…

―Scorpius.

―¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

Encogiéndose de hombros, el Hufflepuff asintió.

―Adelante.

―Albus…

―¿Sí?

―Tú y ese Ravenclaw…

―Merlín ―susurró Albus, cubriéndose el rostro sonrojado―. No sé cómo… no, no pasa nada, ¿bien? No estamos juntos ya… por favor, no le digas nada a nadie, es sólo que…

Scorpius sonrió.

―Está bien.

_Tal vez, como Dumbledore lo dijo, existían cosas inevitables. _

_Cosas como el amor._

* * *

**Autora al habla: **

Algo super tierno para un día que necesitaba derrame de miel. La frase de Dumbledore cuando habla con Scorpius y James es, obviamente, una pequeña muestra del primer libro de Harry Potter xD

Y eso. Tiene mucha dulzura. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y por si les nace un review a esta historia! ¡Mucha suerte a todos los que participan en el reto! :D


End file.
